Podróż na Sedin
Plik:Podróż.jpg Prolog Baranger siedział spokojnie w domu kiedy do chatki wbiegł do niego matoranin z listem. W liście było napisane, że jest on zaproszony na "Mistrzostwa Kholi Archipelagu Półksiężyca". Baranger zaczął pisać kolejny list, w którym pisze, że przyją zaproszenie i przyłpynie jak najszybciej, może weźnie ze sobą jeszcze jednego toważysza. Matoranin, który dostarczył list dalej stał w chatce Barangera. Toa grawitacja kazał dostarczyć ten list. Rozdział I "Przygotowania i odpłycięcie" Na wybrzeżach Szaga Nui Baranger przygotowywał się w podróż morska, aby odkryć nowe lądy. Statek stał już na przystani tylko towary były jeszcze przenoszone na statek. Baranger patrzył na przygotowania kiedy pomyślał sobie, że mógłby zabrać ze sobą Fongera. Ale Fonger był w innym mieście. Baranger zebrał małą garstkę matoran i wyruszył w długą wędrówkę po Fongera. Po chwili znaleźli się w ogromnej dżungli. Niektórzy matoranie bali się, że z zarośla wyskoczy na nich groźne rahi. Szli tak przez dłuższy czas kiedy matoranie zaczęli tonąć w błocie. Baranger pociągną za pierwszy lepszy sznur i rzucił go w stronę matoran. Wszyscy matoranie wyszli poza jednym. Ten jeden taplał się w błocie i krzyczał. -Ale zabawa! Baranger paczył ze zdziwieniem na tonącego matoranina co się cieszył. Wszystkim chciało się śmiać ale się powstrzymywali. Baranger zaczął się niecierpliwić i kazał go wyciągnąć. Wszyscy matoranie zaczęli go ciągnąć, a ten krzyczy: -Nie! nie! nie! ja nie chce! -Dobra zostawiamy cię puśćcie go. - odrzekł Baranger i po tych słowach ruszyli dalej, a dalej ten matoranin taplał się w błocie. Baranger widział miasto w którym mieszka Fonger. Po godzinie dotarli do miasta matoranie rozeszli się do domów a Baranger udał się do domu Fongera. Jak wszedł do domu zauważył śpiącego Fongera i kartki z zamówieniami. Baranger podniósł jedną kartkę i na jej odwrocie było napisane. "Nie zajmuje się już maskami odczepcie się ode mnie". Baranger nie chciał budzić Fongera więc on też udał się do snu w swoim pokoju, który wynają. Następnego dnia Baranger udał się do domu Fongera. Fonger siedział na stołku i nudził się śmiertelnie. Ucieszył się na widok Barangera i powiedział -Witaj mój przyjacielu! -Witaj - odparł Baranger - zamierzam wyruszyć statkiem w niezne lądy i zastanawiam się czy nie chciałbyś mi towarzyszyć. -Chętnie - powiedział szczęśliwy Fonger. Po chwili obaj wyszli z miasta i wyruszyli do statku. Po drodze spotalmi matoranina, który zastygł w błocie. -Pomóżcie mi! Fonger miał wbić miecz w zastygnięte błoto ale Baranger go powstrzymał i poweidzał: -Dalej chcesz się bawić błotku? - powiedział jak do małego dziecka. - Nie pomocy proszę. -Dobra wyciągniemy cię. Fonger przebij skorupę błota. Fonger zrobił co kazano i po chwili matoranin wyszedł. -Wielkie dzięki. -Nie ma sprawy. Następnym razem wychodź z błota jak ci ktoś proponuje - powiedział Baranger żartobliwie. Po chwili doszli do statku wszystko było już gotowe. Cała załoga wraz z Fongerem i Barangarem wypłynęli w nieznane. Rozdział II "Pierwsza wyspa" Statek odpływał każdy był przy porzegnaniu dwóch toa oprucz jednego matoranina. Nie było go bo był teraz w lesie. przechadzał się po lasku kiedy zobczył wielką kałurze błota. pomyślał sobie. -wskocze tylko raz i za chwile wyjdę. - i to zrobił wskoczył do błota. Przenieśmy się do naszych dwóch odważnych toa którzy wypłyneli na choryzonty Archipelagu. Fonger i Baranger płynęli do wieczora nie widząc rzadnej wyspy. Dopiero puźnego wieczora zobczyli niewielką wyspe. Fonger pomyślał, że przybiją do lądu i rozglądną się po tej wyspie, może będzie ktoś skory im pomóc. Jedy przybili do brzegu rozłorzyli namioty. Kiedy je rozłorzyli była już noc. Baranger kazał pujść matoranom iść spać. Jutro z rana będą eksplorować wyspę. Fongerowi przypomniały się stare czasy kiedy on jeszcze był matoraninem i był pod przywudztwem Barangera. Wszyscy poszli spać. Nastał świt. Wszyscy wyszli z noamiotów. Zaczeli jeść śniadanie. Baranger podczas śniadania wyszedł na jakiś kamień i zaczął krzyczeć półgłosem. -Słuchajcie! Jak zjecie rozglądnijcie się po okolicy! Wtedy odbyło się od niektórych lekkie burkanie, że im się ni chce. Fonger wtedy wykrzyknął: - Nie chce mieć tu leni po śniadaniu cześc matoran idzie z Barangerem eksplorowac wyspe. A ja z drugą częścią matoran będziemy bronić naszego obozu. Wszyscy zjedli śniadanie i podzielili się na dwie grópy, matoranie którzy znali się troche na przyrodzie i przetrwaniu w dziczy poszli z Barangerem. Ci co umieli posłubiwać się bronią białą zostali z Fongerem. Baranger zniknął z oczu Fongera zaras po wejściu do lasu. W lesie Baranger kazał rozdzielić się na dwie grupy. Podział wyglądał tak w jednej grupie było 4 matoran a w drugiej Baranger i 1 Matoranin. Baranger zaczął szukać innych czy nie zostali tu jacyś zranieni, a 4 matoran znajdowała szczególne okazy roślin których na Szaga-Nui nie ma. Barangerowi się nie poszczęściło znalazł tylko roszarpanego na kawałki Matoranin. Nagle z zarośli wyszła jakaś bestia. Przypominała z Lodowego Guźca ale był cały brązowy i mniejszy. Baranger kazał matoraninowi ukryć się za drzewem. Zaczęła się walka. Bestia skoczyła na Barangera próbując go przewrócić, ale on wykonał unik i kontratak. Lekko ogłuszona bestia leżała na ziemi. Baranger nie zastanawiając się dobił bestie. Baranger zawołał Matoranina i powiedział: -Nic tu już nie znajdziemy. Wracajmy. Tym czasem w obozie było cicho i spokojnie. Po jakimś czasie niektórzy zaczęli się niepokoić. mieli słuszne podejrzenia, że coś kryje się w zaroślach. Z lasu wyszły trzy Legwany Drzewne. Wszyscy dobyli broni. Trzy bestie rzuciły się na Matoran. Fonger próbował chronić powalonych Matoran ale udało się uratować tylko jednego. Reszcie kazał się wycofać. Sam Fonger został na polu bitwy trzy Rahi okrążyły go. Jeden zaatakował z tyłu i powalił na ziemie Fongera. Legwan Drzewny miał go już rozszarpać ale nagle martwy upadł na ziemie. Fonger nie wiedział co się stało. po chwili zobaczył cieszącego się Matoranina, który rzucił mieczem w Rahi. Fonger uśmiechnął się i walczył dalej. Kolejny legwan rzucił się na niego z otwartą paszczą ale Fonger wbił my miecz przez całe ciało. Ostatni Legwan Drzewny uciekł w las. Po krótkim czasie Baranger z Matoranami przyszedł do obozu. Fonger podbiegł pod Barangera i się spytał: -I jak znaleźć coś. -Niestety nie tylko kilka nieznanych roślin. A jak było u was w obozie? - Zaatakowały nas trzy bestie. Myślę, że powinniśmy już odpływać. -Dobrze. Składamy obuz i płyniemy. Składali obuz przez jakąś godzine i wyruszyli. Rozdział III "Zdobywanie Glejtu" Płyneli przez jakieś dwa dni i dotarli na jakąś wyspe. Wyszli na brzeg. Był tam mały obuz. Mieszkali tam matoranie roślinności. Matoranie ze statku rozeszli się po obozie a Fonger i Baranger poszli do największego namiotu choć bardziej można było by to nazwać tipi lecz było pokryte ogromnymi liścmi a w srodkucztery bambusy, które podpierały budowle. Niektóre liście były spejalnie krojone aby pasowały do konstrukcji i odrazu podwyszało to walory estetyczne. Wnetrze było pokryte suchymi liścmi. Przed wejsciem stali dwuch matoran, a w środku widać było toa Kamienia. Fonger i Baranger chcieli wejść do środka ale jeden ze strażników zatrzymał ich i nerwowym głosem powiedział: - Stać! A dokąd to się panowie wybierają! Nie ma wstępu bez glejtu kwarantanna panuje. Fonger odrzekł: - Kwarantanna? Nie wiedziałem. A jak można zdobyć taki glejt? - A no można udać się do starosty wioski albo kupić ode mnie za... hmm... powiedzmy 5000 widgetów. - To cholernie dużo, co ja mam wygrać w Widgeterach? To lepiej udamy się do starosty. Jak obaj Toa odchodzili Matoranin dodał. - 5000 Widgetów za osobę oczywiście!!! Zaczęli szukać chodzili po obozie szukając starosty, ale kogo się spytali gdzie jest starosta pytani od razu uciekali on Toa w obawie, że są zakażeni. W końcu zobaczyli Turagę, który siedział na czymś podobnym do tronu. Fonger i Baranger podeszli pod starostę i zaczęła się dyskusja. -Witaj starcze! - powiedział Fonger - Witam. Dwóch Toa? myślałem, że mamy tylko jednego. Nie przypominacie mi Toa, który jest w naszym obozie. - Jesteśmy z wyspy Szaga-Nui przepływaliśmy koło waszej wyspy i pomyśleliśmy, że się zatrzymamy. - powiedział Baranger. - Hmm... przybysze z innej wyspy. A z jakiej dokładnie? - Z wyspy Szaga-Nui. - odpowiedział lekko zdenerwowany Fonger - przecież ci już Baranger mówił - Aaa.. ja już mam problemy z pamięcią skleroza dopada mnie. A po co dokładnie do mnie przyszliście? - Potrzebujemy glejtów. - Powiedział Fonger. - I co myślicie, że je wam tak po prostu dam? Nie! Figę wam dam!... Chyba, że... wykonacie dla mnie kilka zadanń. - Dobrze dziadku co mamy zrobić? - powiedział wesoło Fonger -Nie tylko nie dziadku! Ale dobra do, rzeczy... co ja to miałem...? A już wiem, waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie oczyszczenie jaskini nieopodal naszej wioski gdzie zagnieździły się Hukuru. Nie są to groźnie stworzenia ale podżerają nam zapasy. A teraz idźcie muszę chwile odpocząć zmęczyła mnie ta rozmowa. Po tych słowach "dziadek" jak martwy położył się na swoim tronie i zasnął. Chodźmy poszukamy tej jaskini. Po długich poszukiwaniach w końcu znaleźli jaskinie. Z jej wnętrza dochodziły dziwne odgłosy. - To pewnie tutaj. - powiedział Fonger - Nie no jak zgadłeś? - odrzekł złośliwie Baranger - przecież tu nie ma żadnej jaskini w której zalęgły się Hukuru. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie obaj weszli do jaskini. Jej wnętrze było dość dobrze oświetlone choć w środku nie było żadnych pochodni ani nic w tym stylu. Zaraz na początku jaskini była krata przez którą nie dało się przejść było tylko mała dziurka w ,której zmieścił by się mały Rahi. Fonger zaczął mówić" - Hmm... to nie jest koniec. Musi tu być jakaś dźwignia lub coś w tym stylu. Hej Baranger patrz tam jest jakiś przycisk. -Fonger tu też jest jakiś i jeszcze na suficie. Lepiej poszukajmy jeszcze może będą jakieś wskazówki. Rzeczywiście na ścianie było wypisana zagadka. "Dobrego wyboru dokonasz jeśli nie wybierzesz z góry ani z boku. Rozwiązanie twej zagadki jest tam gdzie wzrok Toa ani Matoran nie sięga. - Co to może znaczyć? - zaczął Fonger. - Poczekaj daj chwile pomyśleć. Baranger myślał przez jakieś dobre 10 minut. - Więc Fonger słuchaj. Nie możemy włączyć guzika na suficie ani na ścianach, a tam gdzie nie sięga nasz wzrok to pewnie ciemność. Fonger! szukaj włącznika w ciemnych rogach jaskini. Tak był tam przycisk Fonger go nacisnął i kraty poszły do góry z wielkim hukiem. W środku jaskini zobaczyli około 10 Hukuru. W szybkim tempie obaj je zabili. Po wykonanym zadaniu Fonger i Baranger wrócili do Turagi. - Jaskinia oczyszczona - Jaskinia? Jaka znowu jaskinia? - No ta co kazałeś ją nam oczyścić. - powiedział Fonger -Ja nikomu nie kazałem oczyszczać żadnej jaskini. Tylko kazałem dwóm młodym Toa oczyścić świątynie przypominającą jaskinie z Rahi. - To my. - To wy? dobra więc jak? oczyściliście świątynie. -Tak. Dostaniemy te glejty? - Nie! Mam jeszcze coś dla was. przynieście mi 2 tuziny roślin leczniczych. -Matoranie z Szaga Nui! - krzyczał Baranger - do mnie! Kilkunastu Matoran zebrało nie koło Barangera i chórem powiedzieli "Tak szefie?" -Więc tak potrzebujemy 24 roślin leczniczych przynieść mi je ze statku. Jeden Matoranin wykroczył z szeregu i zaczął mówić. - Mamy akurat 24 roślin ale musimy zostawić połowę dla nas. -Dobrze przynieście 12 roślin a ja z Fongerem przyniesiemy resztę Fonger się wtedy wyrwał: -Co?! Mam wyrywać jakieś chwasty? - Tak, a teraz chodź musimy się teraz chwile pobawić w zbieraczy. Obaj ruszyli Fonger lekko zniechęcony, ale poszli. Na tej wyspie mało było roślin leczniczych. Po długich i męczących poszukiwaniach udało się znaleźć rośliny. Znowu wrócili do starca. -Masz te swoje chwasty - powiedział Fonger. - Aaa.. cudownie dostaniecie swój glejt. - Po tych słowach wyjął dwie kartki papieru. - Dzięki "dziadziusiu" - Tylko nie dziadziusiu!! Po tych słowach odeszli. Znowu podeszli pod ogromne tipi. Od razu strażnik odezwał się. - O już znaleźliście 10000 widgetów? - Nie mamy pozwolenie od starosty. - aha to proszę można wejść. Rozdzia IV "Rozmowa z Toa Kamienia" W namiocie spotkali już wcześniej wspomnianego toa kamienia. Czytał on jąkąś książke. Fonger zaczął rozmowe. - Cześć. Jestem Fonger. Toa się wtedy odwrócił i odpowiedział: - Witam kim wy jesteście? - Ja jestem Fonger, a to jest mój przyjaciel i towaszysz w podróży ma na imie Baranger. Obaj pochodzimy z wyspy Szaga-Nui. - Słyszałem coś o tej wyspie - zaczął mówić - ale nie zbyt wiele. A do kąd podróżujecie? - Płyniemy na wyspe Sedin. Chciałbyś się z nami na nią wybrać? Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na Misttzonstwa Archipelagu Półksiężyca w kohlii - mówił Baranger. -Bardzo bym chciała ale nie moge zostawić tych biednych Matoran. Choć czekajcie wyspa nie jest taka duża. Razem moglibysmy oczyścić ją ze wszystkich niebespieczeństw. - Dobrze pomożemy ci. A jak się nazywasz, ja ci nasz przedstawiłem teraz twoja kolej. -Dobrze więc tak, mam na imie Frechmel brońe tych matoran przed wszelkimi niebespieczeństwami, ale to już wiecie. Więc tak jutro zaczynamy zapezpieczanie wyspy. Możecie spać w moim domie. Mój strażnik was tam zaprowadzi. Obaj toa wyszli na zwenątrz był już ciemny wieczór. -Ooo.. ja cie bie.. wy dalej żyjecie! - krzyknął ze zdziwieniem Strażnik. -A to czemu by mielbysmy zginąć - Powiedział Fonger - yyy... no bo własnie sam nie wiem. -Masz nas zaprowadzić do... -tu mu przerwał strażnik. - Do waszego statku? Już się robi pakujemy się i odpływamy! -Jak to my? A zresztą nie o to chodzi, masz nas zaprowadzić do domu Frechmela. - Aaa. a kiedy wypływacie?? -To jeszcze nie wiadome. Po tej bardzo edukacyjnej rozmowie strażnik zaprowadził ich do domu. Po męczoncej rozmowie udali się spać. Rozdział V Zabezpieczenie wsypy Fonger rano i z niechęcią wstał z łóżka. Baranger stał z załorzonymi rekami koło okna. Fonger podszedł pod niego. - Witam. Coś się stało? - O dzieńdobry Fongerze! Nic takiego tylko myśle o tym zabespieczaniu wyspy. To będzie dotychczas nasze najtrudniejsze zadanie, nie wiem czy damy rade. - Spokojnie damy rade wyspa nie jest duża a nasz jest trzech. -Dobrze Chocmy zobaczyć się z Frechmelem. Obaj przeszli przez namiot matoranie już nie uciekali do domów tylko witali ich i kłaniali się im ped stopami. W końcu doszli do Namiotu Frechmela. Strażnika nie było przy wejściu. Fonger pomyślał sobie "Wkońcu ten świr też musi jesć". W środku namiotu Frechmel dalej czytał te samą księge. Fonger przerwał mu czytanie: -Wciągająca lektura? - Kto? Co? - Frechmel rozglądał się wokuł namiotu ja by tu były duchy - A to wy, gotowi do pracy? - Tak - odpowiedzieli razem. - Więc tak podzielimy się na poszczegulne grupy Fonger oczyści tereny wokół obozu. Baranger weźnie wschodnią część wyspy, a ja zachodnią. Fonger i nie czepjaj się, że masz oczyścić tylko wokół obozu bo właśnie tu kręcą się najniebespieczniejsze stwory. - O to fajnie - powiedział Fonger z uśmiechem na twarzy - lubie się troche pomęczyć. -Ale przeciesz bez jedzenia ci matoranie nie przeżyją, więc może by karzde upolowane zwierze przynosić do waszego spichlerza do naszego powrotu powinno im starczyć. - dodał Baranger. -Świetny pomysł jeszcze karzdy z nas weźmie po trzech matoran. - Dodał Frechmel. - Najlepiej weśmy matoran z naszego statku oni są wyszkoleni w zakresie walki i pomocy. - Świetny pomysł Fonger ten twój łeb nie od parady jest. Po tych słowach wyszli na zewnątrz. Baranger przyprowadził do nich wszystkich matoran w sumie było ich dwunastu. Karzdy wziął po czterech. Wyruszyli około poludnia. Strażnik wyczuł szanse i udał się na statek żeby się po nim porozglądać. Wszystkim się fascynował rozglądał wkońcu z tego zachwytu wpadł na słup. Ogłuszony padł na ziemie. Toa wrucili już z patrolu matoranie odrazu zaobaczyli na statku Strażnika. Dosłownie wykopali go ze statku. On po ciężkimupatku się obudził. i powiedział do siebie -Bybybybyło wswswpaniale chce jeszcze raz !! Nastała noc żaden z toa nie miał problemu z zaśnięciem. Wszyscy znowu zebrali się na środku wioski i wyrusyli na dalcze łowy. Fonger już nie miał za wiele pracy, Baranger już prawie skończył, a Frechmel zaczął już poomagać Barangerowi. Po południu spichlerz był już pełny a wyspa bezpieczna. Frechmel poszedł do Turagi powiedzieć mu, że on teraz przejmuje dowodzenie. Fonger na to ze zdziwieniem patrzył bo on wiedział, że ten Turaga se i tak to zapomni. Wczesnym wieczorem mieli odpłynać. Strażnik z dumą szedł na statek ale Fonger go zatrzymał i wyszucił ze statku. Zdeterminowany Strażnik rozpędził się i wskoczył otwartym oknem do ładowni. W końcu odpłynęli. Rozdział VI Śnieżna Iglica Płynęli przez chwilę ale w końcu byli zbyt śpiący na dalszą podróż i zasnęli. Następnego dnia wszyscy byli wyspani mogli ruszać dalej. Morze było spokojne nie było żadnych przeszkud, wydawało się, że popłyną już prosto na Sedin. W ładowni statku siedział Strażnik na początku było mu wesoło ale po niecałej godzinie zaczął być głodny i miał dość podróży. W ciemnym koncie zobaczył coś w stylko wiertarki ręcznej. Zaczął wiercić w podłodze z myślą, że ucieknie. Nagle z dziury zaczęła lecieć woda. Strażnik zaczął krzyczeń w niebogłosy. Fonger usłyszał ten krzyk i zszedł do ładowni. Zobaczył Strażnika i magazyn pełen wody, ale było widać z kąd wchodzi woda. Fonger wziął beczkę i zastawił otwór. musiał ją trzymać aby nie podniosła się i dalej nie przepuszczała wody. -Baranger!, Frechmel! do ładowni już! - krzyknął Fonger. Po chwili obaj przyszli, na ich twarzach widać było wyraźne zdziwienie. -Co się tak gapicie pomórzczcie. - powiedział Fonger podniesionym głosem. - Dobra ty Frechmel idź po matoran, a ty Fonger... rób co robisz... - zarządził Baranger Frechmel wybiegł na pokład i krzyknął do dwóch pierwszych matoran aby wzięli deski i gwoździe i weszli do ładowni. Dwoje matoran weszło do ładowni, ale odrazu się sprzeciwili, że w wodzie nie da rady pracować. Frechmel znowu wyszedł na pokład i kazał większości matoran wziąść wiaderka i zejść do magazynu. Po godzinie pokład był już prawie bez wody, wtedy uznano, że już można pracować. -Fonger n 3 puścisz beczke - powiedział Baranger - 1... 2....3 Po ostatnim słowie Fonger puścił beczkę, a matoranie odrazu zaragowali i przybili deski. - Daleko tak nie zapłyniemy woda dalej przecieka - powiedział Fonger. Nagle odbył się krzyk - LĄD!!, LĄD!! -Może tam będzie jakaś przystań w, której będzie można naprawić statek Wyspa byłą pokryta lodem ale była tam dość duża osada ze stocznią. Po pewnym czasie dopłynęli do stoczni wypuścili deskę aby zejść na ziemie, a na mościę stało kilkunastu matoranów z włóczniami wystawionymi ostrzem do statku. Za nimi stał Toa z łukiem sztyletem i czymś z rodzaju miecza z dwoma ostrami. Baranger zaczął zchodzić po desce. Matoranie usunęli się a Toa lodu wyrzedł na przód. -Jestem Baranger Toa grawitacji z Szaga-Nui, zepsuł się nam statek i chcielibymy go naprawić. Toa lodu patrzył na nich groźną miną wkońcu odrzekł wesoło: - Tylko żartowałem z tą miną naprawimy wasz statek jak najszybciej możemy, musimy go tylko wciągnąć do warsztatu. A tak pozatym to mam na imię Korsil. -Dzękujemy Wziąganie zajęło masę czasu, kiedy skończyli była, już ciemny wieczór. - Zapraszam do mojego domu, no oczywiście jeśli macię ochotę. -Dobrze. Dom Korsila był niewielkim drewnianym domem z ceglanym kominem. Ramy okien były zrobione z mocnego drewna szkła były zamarznięte a z środka wydobywał się ogięń kilku świec. Drzwi różwniesz były drewniane. Wszyscy weszli do środka. W domu był jeden matoranin lodu. Zawsze ciekawski Fonger zadał pytznie: -Kto to jest? -Mój przyjaciel, czesto pomaga mi w domu. A my się chyba jeścze nie znamy. - Acha ja jestem Fonger, a to jest Frechmel. -aaaaa.... czas spać. - powiedział Korslil. Strażnik wyszedł teraz zładowni i do portu. -Gdzie ja jestem?! - po tych słowach ukucnął - Dasz rade sobie Akmed Dasz sobie rade Akmed - po kardzym słowie mówił coraz ciszej. Nagle szybko wstał - Potrzebuje jedzenia!! Najpierw podszedł pod drewniane paczki, których nie mógł otworzyć, po chwili zobaczył łom. Po pewnym czasie otworzył pudło w którym były gwozdzie. Krzyknął: -To nie jedzenie - Wyrzucił skrzynię do moża. Wtedy Korsil usłyszał jego krzyk wstał z łóżka wziął łuk, sztyle i poszedł się rozejrzeć. Wioska w nocy była bardzo ciemna praktycznie nic nie dałó się nic zobaczyć ale kiedy doszedł do portu były tam zapalone latarnie. Pierwsze na co wpadł, że ktoś próbuje okraść statek więc odrazu tam poszedł.Na miejscu zobaczył leżącego Akmeda. Odrazu zaraegował i zabrał go do domu i dał mu jeść. Wszyscy połorzyli się spać. Fonger wstał 3 w kolejności po Korsilu i Akmedzie. Jak zobaczył matoranina odrazu wstał i złapał go za szyję. -To ty przedzurawiłeś nasz statek! Jak Baranger wstanie namyślimy się nad karą! Akmed poranek spędził w niepokoju. Baranger i Frechmel wkońcu wstali. Toa kamienia poznał swojego strażnika na wyspie: -Co tu robisz? - spytał się Frechmel -Dzurawi nam statki, to właśnie robi! - wrzsną Fonger -On on? hmm... uwierze Ci na słowo więc tak mam nawet dla niego karę... Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Malum121